ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie
ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie is a crossover film based on J&D’s ToonWorld series that was released on June 22, 2016. (NOTE: There are a LOT of characters in this film, but only the main characters appear most often. Some of the supporting protagonists do appear more than once, but all the others only appear during the climax of the film, which is the epic fight for the multi-verse.) The film features both traditional hand-drawn characters and 3D CGI-animated characters sharing the screen, which is considered VERY rare in most films. Synopsis When The E.V.I.L Troop and Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon plan to destroy the world, it’s up to the S.A.F.T Squad and their fellow toon friends to stop them. Toons of the World, unite! Plot (ONLY Ryantepuppydog242 and JustinandDennis are allowed to edit this) Long ago, before Toontown even existed, there was once an evil dragon whose name was Usagi. He was sadistic, sly, mischievous, cunning, and a ruthless leader who lead an army of ferocious Demon Wolves to destroy anyone who stood in his way. The Angel Wolves feared that Usagi's ultimate power would destroy the universe, so they gathered a group of heroes to defeat Usagi. These noble heroes were some of the first toons that ever existed, and they were led by Henry Doggenbottom, the now-deceased father of Flippy Doggenbottom. It wasn't an easy battle, but eventually Usagi was defeated. Many years later, in a modern-day Toontown, toons in every part of the multiverse are living happy and fulfilled lives, including Toontown Central's mayor Flippy Doggenbottom. Even though he was heartbroken by the unfortunate death of his father Henry (whom he barely knew), Flippy enjoys a good, normal life... until his life takes a turn for the worse, when the treacherous and greedy GFTC Wolf (from Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) and his sinister E.V.I.L Troop plan to revive Lord Usagi and his Demon Wolves to destroy the universe! As Flippy's world was at stake, Cooler (from the 1980's Pound Puppies) and Frankie (from Jumpstart First Grade) vowed to protect their friend Flippy at any cost. They also called on Justin Puppy, Dennis Coyote, Sophie the Otter and The S.A.F.T Squad to track down the E.V.I.L Troop before they can summon Usagi. However, it will be a dangerous mission for our heroes, and they might put their lives at risk! Luckily, they're going to have their friends helping them with the mission, as well as some new allies joining the action. As the toons set off to find where the E.V.I.L Troop may be heading, they all split up into 7 different groups---- Justin Puppy's Group: Justin Puppy, Rufus the Dog, Montgomery Moose, Zippy Doggenbottom, Tweek, Satch, Little Dog, Rusty Wildwood, Little Beeper, Hamton J. Pig, Pancake Popple, Pinky the Shiny Music Hall Dog, Blooper, Wooferino, and Ovide. Dennis Coyote's Group: Dennis, Gold-Dust, PJ Pete, Simon the Puppy, Matt Major, Paula Fox, Lenny Kangaroo, Ma-San, Katy Cat, Lammy, Bugsly Kitten, Bobby Bear, Danny Dog, Coal the Dog, Fanny Fox, Grover Chestnut, Peter Puppy and Parappa. Sophie Otter's Group: Sophie the Otter, Preston Evergreen, Patty Rabbit, Molly Kangaroo, Dogbot, CatDroid, Puzzle Popple, Truman, Ashley Evergreen, Bonnie & Billy Wagner, Suzie Squirrel, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, and Violet (Shiny Music Hall) Max Goof's Group: Max Goof, R1/1995 Rayman, Dotty Dog, Loulou/Wolfy, P.C. "Pretty Cool" Popple, Woof (Where’s Wally/Waldo?), Flap the Platypus, Shifty Dingo, Nutsy Koala, Calamity Coyote, Gogo Dodo, Scooby Jr., Odie, and Floppy Rabbit Bubsy's Group: Bubsy Bobcat, Buster Bunny, Zipper Cat, Furrball the Cat, Huckle Cat, Plucky Duck, Bingo Beaver, Reggie, Garfield, Simba, Blinky Bill, Marcia Mouse, Fangface, Owl Jolson, Putter Popple, Chomper (Land Before Time), and Fang (Shiny Music Hall) Jerry's Group: Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry), Squeak (The Garfield Show), Pinky & the Brain, Potato Chip Popple, Pukkunbu the Duck, Pretty Bit Popple, Stitch, Nick & Pamie Penguin, Tooty the Dog, Saphron, Tiki the Kiwi, and Ivy the Kiwi Babs' Group: Babs Bunny, Fifi la Fume, Shirley the Loon, La Brea, Kibble, Pistol Pete, Nala, Betty Koala, Mimi Rabbit, Sam Manson, Matilda (Ovide and the Gang), Muffin the Mule, Party Popple, Puffball Popple, Portia Porcupine, and Angel/Experiment 624. All the other toon heroes (including Flippy, Cooler and Frankie) stay put in the S.A.F.T Headquarters, while Bonnie and Foxy guard the front entrance. Each group finds a different clue that brings them closer to figuring out where the E.V.I.L Troop may be heading. They soon find out that Usagi's dormant spirit lies deep within the Darkwood Forest. Loulou/Wolfy runs back to the HQ to report this to Flippy. However, a minute after he does, the HQ's security cameras are suddenly infiltrated by the GFTC Wolf, who had managed to hack into the systems to send a message. Shocked at this sudden interference, Flippy asks the other toons to go stop the E.V.I.L Troop before they can get to the center of Darkwood Forest and summon Usagi. However, Goofy, Pistol Pete, PJ Pete, PJ Berri, Woolma Lamb, Portia Porcupine, Tom Rabbit, Zippy & Gwen Doggenbottom, Suzie Squirrel, Nala, Miss Deer, Ashley Evergreen, Mimi Rabbit, Nick & Pamie Penguin, Kiwi, Betty Koala, Olivia, Panda, Marshall the Baby Dino, Splodge Kangaroo, Buttons Bear, Rusty Fox, Saphron, Muffin the Mule, Pretty Bit Popple, Utley & Hoover Cow, Bartholomew Bear, Paleman the Dog, Blooper the Dog, and Woof are not willing to go, so they decide to stay at the HQ. Meanwhile, GFTC Wolf and the E.V.I.L Troop are almost near Usagi's resting place, and are about to summon him when they are ambushed by The S.A.F.T Squad. Bubsy, Danny Phantom and Reggie attempt to distract Madame Mousey, Jelly and Raymesis Jr., as Dennis tries to stop the summoning ritual. However, he is too late, as the GFTC Wolf successfully summons Usagi and his Demon Wolf army. Usagi initially makes the GFTC Wolf his second in-command, and willingly mutates the GFTC Wolf into a giant demonic version of himself. Surrounded by the E.V.I.L Troop, the Demon Wolves and Lord Usagi himself, Justin Puppy and his fellow allies worry that they are outnumbered. Fortunately, Maralyn Koopa, Luna the Dragoness, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Flurr, Snowball the Bird, Yoyo and Doc Croc fly in to help aid our heroes. Augie Dingo, Dizzy Devil, Hamton J. Pig, Roofus the Roller Roo, Rude Dog, the rest of the Dweebs, Red Rover, Chip the Cookie Hound, Scooby Doo, Cap’n O.G. Readmore, Wise Eyes the Owl, Timon, Pumbaa, Grizzly, Ice Bear, Oggy, Jack, Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Rocko Wallaby, CatDog, Cow (as SuperCow) & Chicken, Tucker Foley, Cujo the Ghost Dog, Wulf, Frostbite, Jackie Legs, Zack the Jungle Coyote, Tubby the Pig, and the Angel Wolves also come to help as well. What follows soon after is the ultimate battle for the multiverse: Good vs. Evil. (under construction) Characters (ONLY Ryantepuppydog242 and JustinandDennis are allowed to edit this) Main Heroes Justin Puppy.png|Justin Puppy Dennis Coyote.png|Dennis the Coyote NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter 6a00d83452033569e200e54fc5d7048833-800wi.png|Bubsy Bobcat 194px-Max GoofTroop.png|Max Goof (Goof Troop version) Young Rayman (2).png|Rayman (R1/1995 version) Bonnie Bunny (A Toony Movie).png|Bonnie the Bunny (He's a good guy in this film.) Flippy_Doggenbottom.png|Flippy Doggenbottom (Toontown Online/Rewritten) Dotty Dog (cartoon).png|Dotty Dog (The Get Along Gang) Supporting Protagonists Luna the Dragon.png|Luna the Dragoness Lenny Kangaroo.png|Lenny Kangaroo Molly Kangaroo standing on her tail.png|Molly Kangaroo Augie Dingo.png|Augie Dingo Maralyn Koopa.png|Maralyn Koopa Rufus Dog and Bugsly Kitten.png|Bugsly Kitten and Rufus the Dog Simon the Puppy.png|Simon the Puppy peter.gif|Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) parappa-in-225.jpg|Parappa the Rapper PJ_Berri.jpg|PJ Berri char_69051_thumb.jpg|Katy Kat UmJammer Lammy.png|Lammy (UmJammer Lammy) char_147021_thumb.jpg|Ma-San (UmJammer Lammy) Matt_Major.png|Matt Major Sunny_Funny.gif|Sunny Funny PaulaFox.jpg|Paula the Fox PJ_Pete.jpg|PJ Pete (Goof Troop version) Pistol_Pete.png|Pistol Pete Goofy_mugshot(Goof_Troop).jpg|Goofy (Max's dad) CC_03_04_ButtonsRusty.jpg|Buttons Bear and Rusty Fox (Chucklewood Critters) Foxy.png|Foxy the Pirate (He's a good guy in this film) Zippy_and_Gwen_Doggenbottom.png|Zippy and Gwen Doggenbottom (Flippy D.'s kids) Char_55583_thumb.jpg|Cooler (1980's Pound Puppies) 1c_frankie_sprite.png|Frankie the Dog (Jumpstart) Char_11697.jpg|Montgomery Moose Char_11701.jpg|Woolma Lamb Char_11700.jpg|Zipper Cat Char_11702.jpg|Portia Porcupine Char_11699.jpg|Bingo Beaver PattyWelcometoMT.jpg|Patty Rabbit Bobby_Bear.jpg|Bobby Bear Danny_Dog.jpg|Danny Dog (Maple Town) Mt03.gif|Fanny Fox (Maple Town) SuzieSquirrel.jpg|Suzie Squirrel Miss_Deer.jpg|Miss Deer Preston_Evergreen.jpg|Preston Evergreen RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut AshleyEvergreen.jpg|Ashley Evergreen IjkUaCR9TfSjS5Wz8jij_scooby_doo.jpg|Scooby Doo Scooby_Jr..png|Scooby Jr. Busterbunny.gif|Buster Bunny Plucky_Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Hamton.jpg|Hamton J. Pig Little_Beeper.gif|Little Beeper Furrball.jpg|thumb|Furrball the Cat Model_calamity_color.jpg|Calamity Coyote BabsBunny.jpg|Babs Bunny Fifi_La_Fume1.jpg|Fifi la Fume Shirley_the_Loon.jpg|Shirley the Loon DizzyDevil.jpg|Dizzy Devil Gogo_color.png|Gogo Dodo Roofus_the_Roller_Roo.png|Roofus the Roller Roo KOOKY.jpg|Kooky A. Bird CAH75M1XIAAHNdt.jpg|Rude Dog Char_6556.jpg|Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Barney_the_Dog.png|Barney (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Tweek_the_Chihuahua.png|Tweek (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Char_16503_thumb.jpg|Satch (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) 0b4fc037c7a9651b13f07c9236eba4e0.jpg|Reggie (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Winston.jpg|Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Kibble.png|Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Here_s_red_rover_by_justinanddennnis-d8sy15e.png|Red Rover (Mattel) Chip_again.png|Chip the Cookie Hound (90's Cookie Crisp) Yoyo.png|Yoyo (Simsala Grimm) Doc_Croc.png|Doc Croc (Simsala Grimm) Magician_1.png|The R1 Magician Capn_O_G_Readmore_Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O.G. Readmore Gold-Dust.png|Gold-Dust (aka the 1987-90 ABC SatAM Dog) Coal_the_Dog.png|Coal (aka the ABC All-Star Saturday Dog) Tooty_the_Dog.png|Tooty (aka the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog) Loulou.jpg|Loulou/Wolfy (Loulou and Other Wolves) Tom_Rabbit.png|Tom the Rabbit (Loulou and Other Wolves) Jerry_Mouse.png|Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) Squeak_the_Mouse.png|Squeak (The Garfield Show) Simba.png|Cub Simba (The Lion King) Happynala.png|Cub Nala (The Lion King) Timon_and_Pumbaa.gif|Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) Oggy_the_cat.png|Oggy the Cat Olivia_2.png|Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) Jack_(Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches).jpg|Jack (Oggy and the Cockroaches) Char_6151.jpg|Roobear Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6152.jpg|Laura Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Betty_(AOTLK).jpg|Betty Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6155.jpg|Floppy Rabbit (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6154.jpg|Mimi Rabbit (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6153.jpg|Nick Penguin (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie Penguin (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6164.jpg|Kiwi (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_64701.jpg|Truman (Dino Babies) Char_64703.jpg|La Brea (Dino Babies) Marshall (Dino Babies).png|Marshall (Dino Babies) Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear.jpg|Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Rocko_Wallaby.png|Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) Catdog.gif|CatDog Stitch_(Lilo_&_Stitch).png|Stitch 624-Angel.jpg|Angel/Experiment 624 char_76746_thumb.jpg|Elephant (The Wild Puffalumps) char_76747_thumb.jpg|Toucan (The Wild Puffalumps) char_76750.jpg|Rhino (The Wild Puffalumps) Cow_and_Chicken.jpg|Cow and Chicken Pinky and brain.jpg|Pinky & the Brain Ziggy the Raccoon Genie.jpg|Ziggy the Raccoon Genie (Trust Me, I'm a Genie!) Muffin the Mule and his gang.png|Muffin the Mule and his Gang IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi Owl_Jolson.jpg|Owl Jolson Tiki.JPG|Tiki the Kiwi (The NewZealand Story) DannyFile.gif|Danny Fenton/Phantom Sam is NOT amused..jpg|Sam Manson Tucker Foley.png|Tucker Foley Cujo.jpg|Cujo the Ghost Dog (Danny Phantom) Wulf.png|Wulf Frostbite.png|Frostbite (Danny Phantom) Jackie Leg's Boxer outfit.jpg|Jackie Legs (Kangaroo Jack: G'day, USA!) Blinky_Bill.jpg|Blinky Bill Nutsy.jpg|Nutsy Koala Flap the Platypus.jpg|Flap the Platypus Marcia_boxing_DL1.jpg|Marcia Mouse Splodge Kangaroo.jpg|Splodge Kangaroo Shifty by shifyinfinity-d8er65c.png|Shifty Dingo Ovide.jpg|Ovide the Platypus (Ovide and the Gang) Ovidesaphron.jpg|Saphron (Ovide and the Gang) Matilda (Ovide and the Gang).jpg|Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) Fangface.jpg|Fangface Dogbot.png|Dogbot Catdroid.png|CatDroid 0-spyro-pose-1.gif|Spyro the Dragon Sparx4.jpg|Sparx the Dragonfly Party Popple.png|Party Popple P.C. Popple.png|P.C. (Pretty Cool) Popple Pancake Popple.jpg|Pancake Popple Aniprize.gif|Prize Popple Puffballanimated.jpg|Puffball Popple Puzzle Popple.jpg|Puzzle Popple Pretty bit cartoon.jpg|Pretty Bit Popple Pic21.jpg|Putter Popple Pchip.jpg|Potato Chip Popple Bonnie and Billy.png|Bonnie and Billy Wagner Zack the Jungle Coyote.png|Zack the Jungle Coyote Po-Furious-Five.jpg|Po and the Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) The Ferocious Five.png|The Ferocious Five (Donovan Dingo, Rico Kangaroo, Alec Hare, Angelina Lioness & Ming Li Hua) Char 99413.jpg|Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) PhineasPnFArt.png|Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher Perry_the_Platypus.png|Perry the Platypus/Agent P 2-Stupid-Dogs.gif|Big Dog and Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) P.A.W Patrol is Determined.png|The P.A.W Patrol (Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, & Skye) 41511 Flurr b.png|Flurr the Frosticon Dragon GlurtisLookingatyou.png|Glurt (Mixels) 41508_Volectro_b.png|Volectro (Mixels) 41500_Flain_b.png|Flain (Mixels) Dat_teslo_tho.png|Teslo (Mixels) Wise Eyes the Owl.png|Wise Eyes the Owl Pukkunbu.jpg|Pukkunbu the Duck (the mascot of Shiny Music Hall) KitanYarenSoranHokkaido.jpg|Kitano, Utley and Hoover Cow BartholomewBear.jpg|Bartholomew Bear TubbyPig.jpg|Tubby the Pig (Shiny Music Hall) Snowballasheoriginallyappeared.jpg|Snowball the Bird (Shiny Music Hall) Shiny Music Hall Dogs.png|Pinky, Paleman, Violet, Fang & Blooper (the Shiny Music Hall dogs) Woof (Where's Waldo).png|Woof (Where's Waldo?) char_11823.jpg|Bumblelion butterbearpoint.png|Butterbear Eleroo.gif|Eleroo 985244-moosel2.jpg|Moosel Hoppopotamus.jpg|Hoppopotamus Andy Electoon.png|Andy the Electoon Misty the Blue Electoon.png|Misty the Blue Electoon star-fox.jpg|Star Fox (team) Main Villains Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon.png|Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon GFTC Wolf is determined.png|The GFTC Wolf Other Antagonists Danny Dingo.png|Danny Dingo Ootsie and bootsie.png|Ootsie & Bootsie Snootie Katz.jpg|Katz MLP Discord.png|Discord Profile picture by madame mousey-d5x3eij.png|Madame Mousey Azreal.jpg|Azrael (The Smurfs) TomCat|Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) Joey(Madagascar).jpg|Joey the Kangaroo (Penguins of Madagascar) Dark_End.jpg|Dark End (Stitch! Anime) Antitoon.png|Antitoon (Rayman 1) Sheldon_Plankton.png|Sheldon J. Plankton Bowser.png|King Bowser Koopa the_nixels.jpg|The Nixels Major_Nixel.png|Major Nixel King_Nixel.png|King Nixel Cysly.jpg|Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) Catchum and Leland.jpg|Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) Packbat.JPG|Packbat Gatorpossum.png|Gatorpossum 300px-Cackletta.png|Cackletta 240px-Fawful_artwork_MLBiS.png|Fawful 200px-Hooktail_Artwork_-_Paper_Mario_The_Thousand-Year_Door.png|Hooktail Gloomtail.png|Gloomtail (Hooktail's brother) Bonetail.png|Bonetail (Hooktail and Gloomtail's older brother) Doggymon.gif|Doggymon Robinhood-disneyscreencaps_com-4843.jpg|Captain Crocodile (Robin Hood) Carface.jpg|Carface Carruthers (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven) RedCat.png|Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) Xander Coyote.png|Xander Coyote (Bugsly's Adventures in Furtown) Beastly.jpg|Beastly (1980's Nelvana Care Bears) LilLightning2.png|Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) Addon uploads 1409960999 474884517.jpg|Freddy Fazbear Extra_Springtrap_1.png|Springtrap Captain_Gutt_pose.jpg|Captain Gutt Squint (Ice Age).png|Squint (Ice Age) Flynn_(Ice_Age).jpg|Flynn (Ice Age) Raz-ice-age-4-continental-drift-33170533-960-690.jpg|Raz (Ice Age) Sillas.jpg|Silas (Ice Age) Gupta.jpg|Gupta (Ice Age) Dobson_(Ice_Age).jpg|Dobson (Ice Age) Scar.png|Scar (The Lion King) Zira looks on.png|Zira (The Lion King) Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai & Ed (the Hyenas from The Lion King) Jelly Otter (J&D's version).png|Jelly Otter (she's evil in this film.) Joey-Dee-Dee-and-Marky-Photo-e1321005040997.jpg|Joey, Dee Dee and Marky (Oggy and the Cockroaches) 320px-Mr Dark binoculars.jpg|Mr. Dark (Rayman 1) Razorbeard.gif|Admiral Razorbeard Vlad.png|Vlad Master/Plasmius 200px-Skulker.png|Skulker (Danny Phantom) Ember.png|Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) Desiree 01.png|Desiree (Danny Phantom) Pariah Dark.png|Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) HumanSpectra2.gif|Penelope Spectra (Danny Phantom) Bertrand1.jpg|Bertrand (Danny Phantom) Youngblood.png|Youngblood (Danny Phantom) Johnny 13.png|Johnny 13 (Danny Phantom) Kitty.png|Kitty (Danny Phantom) Freakshow.png|Freakshow (Danny Phantom) Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas).jpg|Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) The ConHares.png|The ConHares (Twoodland1994's "Beyond the Forest" their redesigned versions) Phango.jpg|Phango the Leopard (Khumba) char_64705.jpg|Dak (Dino Babies) DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage (TaleSpin) Felicia, Daugther of Don Karnage.png|Felicia Karnage (the fanon daughter of Don Karnage) The Air Pirates (TaleSpin).jpg|The Air Pirates (TaleSpin) Seymour the Cat.jpg|Seymour the Cat (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Rott mugshot.png|Rott (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Blackfrost the Dragoness.png|Blackfrost the Dragoness (Luna's evil stepsister) Adolf Wolf.png|Adolf Wolf (Tex Avery's 1942 "Blitz Wolf") Von Vulture.png|Von Vulture cog_crowd_walk.jpg|The Cogs (Toontown) Bebop_and_Rocksteady.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady (1987 TMNT cartoon) Cajun Fox.png|Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Bad_R1_Rayman_(aka_Raymesis_Jr.).png|Dark R1 Rayman/Raymesis Jr. (he's R1 Rayman's evil clone created by Mr. Dark) Dark Justin Puppy.png|Dark Justin Puppy (cameo only) The Demon Wolves.png|The Demon Wolves (Usagi's minions) SamueltheOtter.png|Samuel the Otter (Sophie Otter's arch-rival?) (This character list is now complete. Please don't add any more characters here. P.S. Do not remove this message) Gallery Posters Here are the promotional posters for the movie. ToonWorld All-Stars the movie Teaser poster.png|A teaser poster featuring sillhouettes of Flippy Doggenbottom and Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon (plus the names of their voice actors). ToonWorld All-Stars The Movie Teaser poster 2.png|Another teaser poster featuring sillhouettes of the main heroes of the film; (Justin Puppy, Dennis, Sophie, Bubsy, Rayman, Max G., Dotty, Bonnie and Flippy) ToonWorld All-Stars Movie Poster.png|A Theaterical poster for the movie, featuring Justin Puppy, Dennis Coyote, Flippy Doggenbottom, Cooler, Frankie, Sophie Otter, Dotty Dog, Rayman, Bubsy, Max Goof, Bonnie and the GFTC Wolf. Scene Gallery Here's a gallery of some scenes from the movie. ToonWorld All-Stars movie fake screenshot 1.png|A scene from the movie where Flippy Doggenbottom, Cooler, Frankie, Loulou, Oggy, Ice Bear, Bonnie and Foxy are shocked at GFTC Wolf's sudden interference. Madame_Mousey,_Jelly_and_Raymesis_Jr._about_to_attack.png|A scene showing Madame Mousey, Jelly Otter and Raymesis Jr. about to attack. ToonWorld All-Stars movie scene; Tom protects Buttons and Rusty.png|A scene from the movie where Tom Rabbit is seen protecting Buttons and Rusty from one of the villains. ToonWorld All-Stars movie fake screenshot 2.png|A scene from the movie where Dogbot, Sophie Otter, Catdroid and Puzzle Popple find a note hinting about The E.V.I.L Troop's whereabouts. ToonWorld All-Stars movie fake screenshot 3.png|Whoops! Looks like Rayman's iPhone accidentally went off went he, Max Goof, Dotty Dog and Loulou were searching through Alto Avenue. Stay away from my girl.png|A scene showing Max Goof protecting Dotty Dog from the Demon Wolves. ToonWorld All-Stars Movie; Maralyn and friends fly into Battle.png|A scene from the movie featuring Maralyn Koopa, Luna the Dragoness, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx, Snowball, Flurr, Yoyo and Doc Croc all flying high in the sky as they approach the battlefield. Toon Villains Screaming in Terror.png|A scene where the GFTC wolf and the remainder of his E.V.I.L Troop members (after most of them got wiped out during the fight) scream in terror. Songs * Giorgio Moroder - "Tom's Diner" ft. Brittney Spears (this song can be heard in one of the official trailers) * Taylor Swift - "Bad Blood" * Kevin Macleod - "Organic Grunge" * Kevin Macleod - "Who Likes to Party" * Demi Lovato - "Confident" * Fall Out Boy - "Centuries" (plays during the end credits) * Cobra Starship - "Good Girls Go Bad" * Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger * Lesley Gore- "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" * SKRILLEX - "Bangarang" Trivia * This film seems to have the most characters of any ToonWorld film. * At one point during the scene where Rayman, Max Goof, Dotty Dog, and Loulou are searching through Alto Avenue, Rayman’s phone seems to go off, playing the “Night Owl” ringtone, which is featured as one of the ringtones in Apple’s iOS 7. * In one scene, Sky (from Total Drama) can be seen being chased by a pack of angry dogs. This is based on the fact that L Ryan made Sky way too popular. * In this film, Rayman is voiced by Keith Ferguson, even though he was voiced by Stuart Ralston in A Toony Movie. This could possibly hint that ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie somehow takes place after the events of A Toony Movie, seeing as Rayman is 15 years old in this film, making him a teenager, but he was 10 in A Toony Movie, which makes him one of the only few ToonWorld characters to age. However, Max Goof doesn't seem to age, as if he remains 11 forever. Sequel On April 3, 2016, J&D Productions announced that there might be a sequel to ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie. Not much is known about the sequel yet, but it might be slated for an early-2018 release. Category:Movies Category:ToonWorld Category:Crossovers